The Sequel
by Levende
Summary: Er, it's the sequel. You tell me.


Hermione lay back in her bed, thinking of the past day's events. She rolled over and winced. Painfully, she removed the heavy covers from her legs and stared at them. Up and down, she was covered in scratches and dark, ugly bruises. She bit her lip as a sob tried to escape, but she wouldn't let it.  
  
Terrible, isn't it? Hermione heard Draco's voice in her head.  
  
Yeah. It is. I hate this, I hate the war, and I hate everything. Hermione knew Draco would smile sympathetically and she knew he'd be nodding.  
  
Everyone does. But…your legs are okay, aren't they? I mean, that curse didn't hurt you otherwise, did it? Hermione shook her head. Like the prophecy had said, when the herald and the dragon were brought together, there would be a war, but Voldemort would be defeated. That day, she'd been fighting and caught off guard by a death eater who'd cast the Cruciatus Curse on her.  
  
No. I'm fine.  
  
You can't sleep, can you? Hermione laughed.  
  
No. I can't.  
  
I thought as much. All right. This is going to scare you, you should know. My mother-well, my mother decided when I was six that I needed voice lessons. Hermione let out a short burst of laughter.  
  
You? Voice lessons? Draco harrumphed.  
  
Yes. Me. Voice lessons. Anyway. So, unfortunately, my teacher noticed that I was, erm, talented. And mum made me continue. So I'm going to sing you to sleep, all right? Hermione laughed.  
  
Right. Ready, Draco. This should be good.  
  
Ahem. Do you want me to sing, or not?  
  
Fine. Sing away, Dragon.  
  
That's more like it. He took a deep breath and commenced with his singing. Hermione was surprised; he did have a good voice. She shut her eyes and listened. Soon enough, she was asleep.  
  
Sleep, baby girl  
  
When night falls and takes you away Dreams come upon you  
  
And steal from you the day  
  
Sweet dreams, baby girl Shut your eyes and dream of me Remember all the good times  
  
Let your soul play free Draco trailed off, knowing Hermione had fallen victim to weariness, and the night. He smiled, contented, and let himself drift off. His dreams, however, were not the pleasant ones he would've expected Hermione to have.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Can't run, can't hide!" the Voice cackled. With fuzzy pink bunnies hopping about his feet, Draco surveyed his surroundings, recoiling when he realized where he was. Suddenly, he felt a touch at his shoulder. It was Hermione. He turned around, expecting warmth and comfort from her, but warmth and comfort was not what he got. Instead, the girl before him was haggard and weary. Her face was bloody and her eyes were sad. She cradled a dead eleven- year-old girl with raven hair. Draco looked at her questioningly.  
  
"Ro," was Hermione's only answer. Draco stared at his friend, examining her. Her green dress was torn and in shreds, her hair was messy and all over the place. Her face, once smiling, held no laughter or happiness. It was devoid of love, devoid of a soul.  
  
"Can't run, can't hide!" the Voice cackled. Draco shook his fist at the sky.  
  
"I heard you the first time, damn you!" he screamed, outraged that anyone could do this to his Hermione. He turned back to the girl, but her eyes had gone red and emotionless. There was no child in her arms and her smile was cruel. She bared her wand.  
  
"Join us, or die, Draco!" she threatened. Draco moved toward her, reaching to touch her shoulder.  
  
"'Mione, it's okay. Don't do this. I know you're upset about Ro, but-" Hermione cut him off.  
  
"Who is Ro, Draco? I know no such Ro. Join us or die!" she cried again. Draco stood fast.  
  
"I will not join the likes of the Death Eaters and Voldemort!" he yelled. Hermione shrank when she heard the name.  
  
"Do not say the name of my master, Malfoy! Your father was a coward and he deserted our ranks. Will you be like him, Dragon?" His eyes flickered when he heard her name for him.  
  
"I won't. I will not join you," he whispered once more. Hermione nodded curtly.  
  
"Very well, then," she said sadly, "I had hoped you would come." She flicked her wand.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" she bellowed. Draco stood tall until the green light rushed by and stole his last breath. He collapsed on the ground and Hermione stared at him for a moment, then turned on her heel and strode away.  
  
* * * * * 


End file.
